<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]Trick by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502520">[CLex][Smallville]Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不胜其扰甚至乐在其中的Clark觉得，这个追人的套路，怎么这么眼熟呢。。。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]Trick<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>Trick<br/>
当Clark化身Superman打完Darkseid后，去找复活的Lex知会一声。<br/>
为了避免成为焦点，他没有穿制服，而是换上了自己的衣服。<br/>
不过反正Lex知道他的身份，再加上他也不喜欢戴眼镜，所以也就没戴。<br/>
但是没想到的是，与他见面的是，失忆了的Lex。<br/>
看着对自己一脸疑惑精神恍惚的Lex，Clark一脸懵逼。<br/>
但是Lex很快就调整好了心态，他对Clark说，自己迷迷糊糊地记得跟Clark曾是朋友，其他的记不清了。但是记不清又如何，Clark的长相实在是太和他心意了，他直截了当地向Clark表达了爱意，还问Clark当年他俩真的不是情侣吗。<br/>
Clark自然否认，表明当年只是朋友。<br/>
Lex表示很遗憾，当年他俩咋就不是情侣呢。不过没有关系，现追也不晚。<br/>
于是Lex对Clark展开疯狂追求，送花送车送房送票；甚至在收回家业再次成为星球日报大老板后，不顾星球日报众人对他的不待见，疯狂给Clark涨工资。<br/>
不胜其扰甚至乐在其中的Clark觉得，这个追人的套路，怎么这么眼熟呢。。。</p><p>当然，Lex自然知道Clark就是Superman，他又不傻。<br/>
他追求Clark的目的，是将Superman拉下神坛，之后弃之如履零落成泥。<br/>
毕竟，复活的Lex，是完全黑化的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>